El oscuro secreto de Hermione
by hermiginny13
Summary: Hermione esconde un secretoy Ron le ayuda a superarlo. Tiene un poco de lemon, dejadme review y leer mis otros fics.
1. 1 El reencuentro

Capítulo 1: el reencuentro  
  
Ron esperaba divisarla de lejos. Buscaba ese cabello enmarañado que tanto deseaba ver. Este verano no la había visto a causa de que ella fue a Bulgaria a ver a Víctor o mejor dicho Vicky. Una enorme sonrisa apareció cuando la vio. Venia con unos jeans anchos y un chaleco d cuello vuelto. Venia preciosa, como el siempre la veía. El enfado de que se hubiese ido a Bulgaria se le pasó en cuanto la vio. Harry estaba entrando en ese mismo instante al andén 9 y ¾ cuando Hermione se acercó y les saludo.  
  
-Hola chicos ¿cómo se lo pasaron?-  
  
-Bien pero te echamos mucho de menos-dijo Harry  
  
Ron permanecía en silencio...los celos le comían por dentro.  
  
-Y tú Ron, ¿también me echaste de menos?-  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a echarte de menos? Fuiste tú la que elegiste irte con él y no a mi casa.- Antes de que Hermione le hubiese podido contestar ya había entrado al tren.  
  
Hermione y Harry no paraban d hablar pero a Hermione de vez en cuando se le veia pensativa como con alguna preocupación.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?-  
  
-No nada Harry; estoy bien.-  
  
Ron también se preocupó pero no quiso preguntarle, para nada iba a mostrar un pequeño síntoma de preocupación.  
  
Casi llegaron a Hogwarts, la verdad es que estaban los tres deseosos de volver a sus aventuras pero también con miedo a Voldemort pues había vuelto al poder (no os preocupéis a Voldemort no lo sacaré en la historia ^^, sigamos a lo nuestro ah por cierto q guapo esta Ron jejeje)  
  
Ginny entró en el andén de la mano de Dean (eran novios) al momento en el que Hermione se estremeció y miró a la ventana. Ron se dio cuenta de esto pero Harry no lo hizo.  
  
Ron sobrepasó su orgullo y le preguntó:  
  
-Hermione, ¿te ocurre algo?-  
  
-No nada... ¿no estabas enfadado conmigo?-  
  
-¿Yo enfadado? No sólo estaba pensativo.  
  
Hermione sonrió y para sorpresa del pelirrojo le dio un enorme abrazo que no supo despreciar.  
  
-Te he echado mucho de menos Ron-le dijo Hermione llorando.  
  
-No llores tonta q yo a ti también- Ron le sonrió (si vieseis lo lindo q está ayyyyy)  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts y como siempre tuvieron su banquete de llegada y de bienvenida a los alumnos. Y para sorpresa d todos Lupin había vuelto (me hizo ilusión meterlo ^^) la cena pasó como todos los años y volvieron a sus correspondientes casas.  
  
-Hermione...dime la verdad ¿por qué cuando entró Dean te estremeciste? ¿O fue x mi hermana?-  
  
-Ron no inventes cosas no me pasa nada.-  
  
-Hermione no me mientas,-  
  
-NO T MIENTO ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE METERTE EN MI VIDA?-  
  
Ron miró al suelo, levantó la vista a sus ojos y le dijo...  
  
¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic así que sean buenos y dejen reviews please ^^.Si recibo al menos cinco reviews sigo con la historia besos. 


	2. 2 La confesión

Capítulo 2: la confesión  
  
Ron miró al suelo, levantó la vista a sus ojos y le dijo...  
  
-Nunca cambiarás...siempre serás la misma sabelotodo insensible que no entiende que los demás nos preocupamos x ella.- Ron se giró rápidamente y se fue a su habitación medio llorando, subiendo los escalones d tres n tres. Como odiaba enfadarse con ella, pero por primera vez pensaba que tenía verdaderamente razón: ella ocultaba algo y el sólo quería ayudarla. Si no se lo quería contar, que no lo hiciese pero no podía ir por ahí gritando a quienes les apoyan. Ron llegó a su cama, se quitó la ropa y sin siquiera ponerse el pijama se durmió.  
  
-RON...Ron...espera...- Hermione no podía más y se desplomó en el sofá. "¿Por qué siempre lo estropeo todo?" pensó. "Debo contárselo".  
  
Hermione subió intentando no hacer ruido a la habitación d los chicos; temblaba, deseaba que no estuviese despierto. Llegó a la que suponía que era su cama, abrió la cortina pero se equivocó y abrió la de Dean. Por suerte estaba dormido. Muerta de miedo fue a la de Ron que estaba justo al lado de la de Dean y d la de Harry.  
  
-Ron.-murmuró.-Ron... ¿estás despierto?  
  
Un ruido del pelirrojo le confirmó que sí. "No veas que rápido se duerme" pensó. Estaba tan lindo durmiendo. Ella se acercó y le acarició la cara. Él sonrió.  
  
-Ron despierta, por favor.-  
  
Ron abrió los ojos lentamente, creyendo que esto le susurraba Hermione en un sueño pero metió un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hermione de verdad con tal mala suerte que se destapó y sólo estaba en calzoncillos.  
  
Hermione se puso muy colorada, más que el pelo de Ron y se giró rápidamente con que en verdad le dio curiosidad mirar.  
  
-Ron lo siento...eh...no...no sabía que ibas a estar así.-  
  
-¿Quién te has creído que eres, entrando en mi habitación como si nada hubiese pasado?- Le contestó rojo tanto por la furia como por la vergüenza.  
  
-Oye q tu también te pasaste.-  
  
Ron le iba a saltar pero Hermione le calló.  
  
-Venía a disculparme y a...hablar contigo.-  
  
-No tengo ganas de hablar, tengo sueño.-  
  
-Ah, bueno, que descanses es sólo que necesito contárselo a alguien porque...no puedo más.- dijo con la voz rasgada. Hermione comenzó a llorar y Ron la abrazó aun sin importarle estar en calzoncillos.  
  
-Hermione lo siento, tranquila te voy a escuchar pero una cosa... ¿por qué decides contármelo a mí y no a Harry?-le dijo con duda. Era tan bonito verla contarle algo que le preocupaba y que hubiese decidido contárselo a él. Pero él dudaba mucho que fuese por que el se lo pudiese solucionar, comenzó a ponerse triste pero prefirió preocuparse por Hermione y dejar sus tristezas de amores no correspondidos para otro rato.  
  
-Porque...confío en ti y eres mi mejor amigo.-  
  
-Harry también lo es.-  
  
-Pero es que deseo contártelo, si no te importa escucharme claro.  
  
-Claro que no, ¿de qué se trata?-  
  
Hermione suspiró y empezó a relatar algo que le atemorizaba desde el último día de quinto curso:  
  
-Todo empezó el último día de colegio. Dean y tu hermana habían roto porque tú no les permitías estar juntos...ya veo que cambiaste de opinión.- le dijo simulando una sonrisa.  
  
-Si...debo de darle libertad a mi hermana por mucho que me cueste, aun que preferiría que estuviese con Harry.  
  
-Yo también...Bueno pues Dean vino a mi a contármelo para que convenciese a Ginny pero ella le dijo que tú eras más importante que él pues eres su hermano y tu hermana es muy cabezota...tanto o más que tú.- -Sí, viene de familia.-ambos rieron.  
  
-Dean estaba furioso y me dijo q lo pagarías caro. Le dije que no cometiese ninguna locura que qué iba a hacer. Él sólo me agarro fuertemente de la muñeca y me dijo "ya lo verás". Entramos en una habitación oscura el la que cuando encendió las luces vislumbré una cama. Le pregunté que para que me llevaba allí y...me besó. Le dije q yo no le quería, q quería a...otro (Ron en ese momento frunció el ceño, pensando en que sería Krum, pero la dejo continuar). A Hermione cada vez se le rasgaba más la voz, estaba atemorizada.  
  
-¿Por qué no cogí ese día mi varita, por qué...?- Hermione rompió a llorar. Ron la abrazó fuertemente pensando en que ojalá no hubiese pasado lo que él se teme y suplicándole que no continuase si no lo deseaba...  
  
Hola de nuevo. Os dejo siempre en lo más emocionante ¿¿eh??Bueno gracias por vuestros reviews, ojalá este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado. 


	3. 3 El secreto

Capítulo 3: el secreto  
  
-¿Por qué no cogí ese día mi varita, por qué...?- Hermione rompió a llorar. Ron la abrazó fuertemente pensando en que ojalá no hubiese pasado lo que él se teme y suplicándole que no continuase si no lo deseaba...  
  
-Quiero seguir contándotelo. Debo quitarme esta amargura que llevo encima desde aquel día. Él me abrazó fuertemente, apenas podía respirar y me beso. Intente deshacerme de él, pero fue inútil. Ese día estaba muy cansada, había dormido poco y me había llevado mucho tiempo nadando en el lago con vosotros (Ron miró al suelo culpándose).Tranquilo, tú no tienes culpa de nada.- Hermione le miró con una mirada sincera.- Le empuje con las fuerzas que tuve e intente salir corriendo pero cerró la puerta con su varita y m dio una bofetada entonces...-  
  
-¿Entonces qué?-  
  
-Me... rompió la camisa y...- Hermione se desplomó en la cama de Ron y comenzó a sollozar. Ron no podía creer lo que oía ¿de verdad Dean había violado a Hermione?  
  
-Hermione... ¿conseguiste escapar? Dime que sí, por favor, dime que sí.- Ron le apretó la mano en muestra de cariño. Hermione se fijo en su delgado pero atlético cuerpo, en su piel blanca y se sonrojó. Ni comparación el cuerpo de Ron con el de Dean. (Jejeje anda que no con el pedazo de cuerpo que tiene mi Ronnie ^^)  
  
-No, Ron...él...me violó...- Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos incluso Ron estaba ya llorando.-Me siento tan sucia, tan mal desde ese momento, no valgo nada Ron, nada. Nunca lo he valido pero ahora mucho menos. Nunca nadie se fijará en mi y menos el chico al que tanto quiero y menos después de esto. ¿Con qué cara le miraré a los ojos?-  
  
-Hermione, tú no tienes culpa de nada sólo ese cabronazo de Dean.- Ron se puso rojo de furia.- Y si ese chico al que tanto quieres no es capaz de reconocer que tú no tuviste nada que ver no merece tus lágrimas ni preocupaciones y mucho menos que te fijes en alguien como él. Y no digas que eres sucia para nada Hermione, cualquiera que tenga ojos se da cuenta de que eres una chica estupenda.- Ron se sonrojó al terminar de decir esto.  
  
-Gracias Ron.- Hermione mostró una sincera sonrisa pero aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Ron se las limpió con la yema de sus dedos y le dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, le voy a hacer pagar caro a Dean lo que te hizo.-  
  
-Ron no...no quiero que le pegues ni le digas nada a nadie...por favor...esto debe de ser como un secreto entre tu y yo.-  
  
-Hermione no puedo. Como voy a dejar que ese siga con mi hermana y que te haya violado. No se lo permito, lo voy a matar.- Ron se iba a dirigir a la cama de Dean pero Hermione le sujetó.  
  
-Ron no...por favor...espera un tiempo...por mí por favor....hazlo x mí.- Ron no pudo resistirse a su mirada y asintió con que sabía que Hermione debía hacer algo contra eso, y si no era Hermione ya lo haría él.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Ron y le abrazó.  
  
Te quiero mucho Ron...gracias por escucharme y estar ahí siempre.- Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso n los labios q ambos sabían que era amistoso y el cual no duro mucho pero para ellos fue precioso.  
  
Hermione se sentía mejor pero quizás Ron tenía razón. Debía contárselo a Dumbledore a algún profesor, más que por ella por Ginny, podría correr peligro... pero tenía tanto miedo. Él la amenazó con matarla si contaba algo... ¿qué haría? Dean siempre pareció un chico débil, menos que Neville pero aún así lo parecía. Pero las apariencias engañan y Dean era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban y sobre todo...mucho más oscuro.  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione salía de clases d Aritmancia hacia el comedor para reunirse con Ron y Harry cuando una mano le agarró y le metió en una habitación oscura.  
  
-So asquerosa zorra, ayer le contaste todo a Ron y lo pagaréis muy caro tanto tú como Ron. Que sepas que Ginny es mi novia y ella estará de mi parte si Ron me hace algo-dijo Dean.  
  
-Yo no conté nada...- dijo Hermione temblando.  
  
-No seas mentirosa te escuche...TE ESCUCHEEEEE.-  
  
-Déjame.-  
  
-NO.-  
  
Hermione le empujó y él le metió una bofetada.  
  
-NO PERMITO QUE NADIE ME PEGUE Y MENOS POR SEGUNDA VEZ.- Hermione sacó su varita y antes de que Dean diese un paso ella le petrificó. Salió corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo. Empezó a correr de espaldas para ver si venía tras ella cuando chocó con alguien... 


	4. 4 La expulsión

Capítulo 4: la expulsión  
  
-NO PERMITO QUE NADIE ME PEGUE Y MENOS POR SEGUNDA VEZ.- Hermione sacó su varita y antes de que Dean diese un paso ella le petrificó. Salió corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo. Empezó a correr de espaldas para ver si venía tras ella cuando chocó con alguien...  
  
-Déjame, déjame, no me toques, déjame.-gritó Hermione. Tenía la mano señalada en la mejilla.  
  
-Hermione, tranquila soy yo.-  
  
-Ron...-Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.-Ron me va a matar, y va a hacer daño a tu hermana. Me escuchó ayer cuando te lo conté todo. Ron tengo miedo...-  
  
-Hermione, ¿te ha pegado verdad?-  
  
Hermione agachó la cabeza y asintió.  
  
-Este se va a enterar.-  
  
-Ron NO.-  
  
Ron bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor. ¿Cómo osaba a pegar a Hermione, a haberla violado y a dañarla y cómo la amenazaba con que iba a matar a su hermana (la de Ron) y a ella? No podía más bastante que aguantó no haberle pegado en cuánto se enteró, pero a su Hermione no la toca nadie y menos si ella no lo desea. Seguro que esa sanguijuela estaría allí comiendo, tan tranquilo, como el que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Cuando lo vio se fue hacia el. Estaba sentado al lado de Ginny. Lo cogió de la capa y le dijo:  
  
-¿Tú que coño te creíste, que puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras con la gente?- Le metió un puñetazo.-  
  
-Ron, déjale, él no me hizo nada.-  
  
-Oh, sí ha hecho más de lo que tú te crees.- Ginny lloraba e intentaba separar a Ron de Dean pero no pudo. Ron no paraba de golpearle hasta que los profesores les separaron. Todos los alumnos miraban incrédulos a Ron, incluso Ginny y Harry.  
  
-Señor Weasley sus actos fueron muy graves y a no ser que me dé una muy buena explicación de por qué lo hizo m veo en la obligación de expulsarle- le dijo el director Dumbledore.- En estos tiempos duros no puedo permitirme tener gente que se pega sin motivos, bastantes mortífagos hay en la calle.-  
  
-No puedo contarlo...lo prometí.-  
  
-Pues si es esa su defensa, siento mucho tener que decirle esto, señor Weasley, pero debe recoger sus pertenencias y abandonar el colegio mañana. Hablaré con sus padres y les diré que vengan a recogerte.-  
  
-Le entiendo profesor, pero que sepa que no está actuando correctamente.- Ron abandonó el despacho y vio en la salida a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se lo contaste?-  
  
-No Hermione...cumplo mis promesas.-  
  
-No lo veo, ME PROMETISTE QUE NO LE PEGARÍAS.-  
  
-¿Cómo voy a dejar que te viole y te pegue? No puedo Hermione, soy así...por eso me van a expulsar. Soy una "amenaza para la escuela".- añadió tristemente. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y le abrazó. Hermione comenzó a llorar y Ron también, pero este silenciosamente, sin que la chica lo notase.  
  
-Ron no te pueden expulsar. Después de lo que hiciste por mí, no pueden, nunca debí contarte nada, sólo te he metido en un lío. Diles que es mi culpa...-  
  
-Sólo tú puedes contarlo, Hermione. Debo hacer mi baúl. Pero antes decirte una cosa: yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y menos de que me lo hayas contado; me mostraste que confías en mí y eso me gustó. Te voy a echar mucho de menos Hermione, a ti y a Harry, con que el esté enfadado conmigo al igual que Ginny y todos. La verdad es que voy a estar mejor fuera que aquí, ya que no me quedan amigos.-  
  
-Yo sigo estando contigo, Ron.- Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Siento haberte metido en todo esto, pero te compensaré.-  
  
-No me debes nada, Hermione. Con que sigas siendo mi amiga me conformo.-  
  
-Eso siempre.- se dieron la mano y subieron juntos a hacer el baúl de Ron. Mientras Hermione pensaba que podía hacer para permitir que él no se fuese, ¿cómo convencer a los demás de que Dean había abusado de ella?  
  
Al día siguiente Ron estaba preparado para irse. Había recogido todo y lo había guardado en su baúl con la ayuda de Hermione. Intentó hablar con Ginny y Harry pero ninguno le dirigía la palabra. En verdad nadie de la escuela, sólo Hermione. Todos la criticaban por apoyarlo pero sólo ella entendía el motivo.  
  
Todos estaban n la puerta: los padres de Ron se veían disgustados, los Slytherin se reían y los de las demás casas se veían temerosos los más pequeños y los mayores decepcionados. Hermione no estaba, Ron la buscaba y no la veía por ninguna parte.  
  
Hermione corría cuanto podía, toda la noche se había llevado planeando como demostrar que Dean había abusado de ella. No encontró la prueba y se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó era tarde y salió corriendo de la sala común. Cuando llego a la escalera Ron iba a salir cuando ella gritó... 


	5. 5 El accidente y la prueba

Capítulo 5. el accidente y la prueba  
  
Hermione corría cuanto podía, toda la noche se había llevado planeando como demostrar que Dean había abusado de ella. No encontró la prueba y se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó era tarde y salió corriendo de la sala común. Cuando llego a la escalera Ron iba a salir cuando ella gritó...  
  
-¡RON NOOOOOO! no te vayas...Ron pegó a Dean porque....él...abusó de mí. Ron yo....- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, bajó un escalón y al estar tan nerviosa resbaló y calló por las escaleras.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a un sonriente Ron.  
  
-Buenos días, Hermi.-  
  
-Buenos días, Ronnie.- Hermione también sonrió. Se veía tan guapo a Ron sonriendo. -¿Dónde estoy?-  
  
-En la enfermería. Llevas dos semanas aquí dormilona, después los vagos somos Harry y Ron.- los dos empezaron a reírse.- ¿Qué tal estas?-  
  
-Estoy bien... ¿qué pasó?- Ron tragó saliva y dijo esto lo más sensible que pudo.  
  
-Hermione, estabas embarazada y cuándo caíste lo perdiste; gracias a Merlín que a ti no te ocurrió nada. El bebé fue la prueba que delató a Dean y este asustado confesó. La verdad me dio pena, el había sido violado de pequeño por su padre y esto le había marcado. Por eso le llevaron al hospital San Mungo, sólo espero que vuelva a ser el de antes.-  
  
Hermione empezó a llorar pero se calmó y dijo:  
  
-La verdad es que soy muy joven para tener un bebé y además un niño no debería nacer de algo tan cruel como una violación, si hubiese sido por amor con...-  
  
-¿Con quién?-Ron lo preguntó más por algo espontáneo que pos quererlo saber. La verdad es que no lo quería saber, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dijese que era él pero sabía que no sería así.  
  
-Creo que es el momento de decírtelo ya. Verás Ron, yo estoy enamorada de...-  
  
-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry. Ron maldijo a Harry por su interrupción y Hermione un tanto de lo mismo.  
  
-Hola Harry.-sonrió. La verdad es que un poco falsamente, para una vez que se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos...  
  
-Siento no haberos apoyado chicos pero...bueno, no tengo explicaciones, la verdad.  
  
-No importa Harry ya paso todo- dijo Hermione.- ¿Cómo está Ginny?-  
  
-Está dolida y muy avergonzada por no haberos apoyado.-  
  
-Bueno yo debo irme ya.- dijo Ron.  
  
-No Ron quédate un momento por favor. Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con él?-  
  
-Claro. Después hablamos Hermione, ponte bien.-Harry salió de la enfermería y guiñó a Hermione.  
  
-Ron verás yo...llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo muy especial por una persona y esta persona está siempre ahí y me ha ayudado en lo más difíciles momentos (Ron cada vez se sentía peor) y quiero que tú seas la primera persona que lo sepa.-  
  
-¿Quién...quién es?-  
  
-¿Puedes acercarte?-  
  
-Claro.- Ron se acercó y Hermione le besó pillándole por sorpresa. Sabían tan ricos sus labios, no quería separarse nunca pero lo hizo y le preguntó a Hermione:  
  
-¿Por...por qué lo hiciste?- Ron no cesaba de tocarse los labios deseaba tanto que lo volviese a hacer.  
  
-Ron...esa persona eres tú.-  
  
-¿Yo? Pero...yo no soy nada especial.-  
  
-Eres mucho más de lo que te crees...pero bueno, no te preocupes, no esperaba ser correspondida y menos después de lo que pasó...no valgo nada y menos comparado con alguien como tú- Hermione comenzó a derramar lágrimas.-(Es un poco llorona pero meterse en su papel, yo lloraría igual o el doble que ella).  
  
-No digas eso, Hermione, eres la mejor chica que conozco.- Ron le limpió las lágrimas, parecía un ángel que no sabía volar, una niña que tenía miedo por alguna tormenta.  
  
-De todas formas sólo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste y por apoyarme siempre y confesarte que te amo y que la persona a la que tú ames es muy afortunada.  
  
-¿Tú te sientes afortunada? La verdad es que no, Hermione. No sé como te puedo amar, eres tanto para mí, eres alguien inalcanzable. Sólo soy un pobre que ha estado ahí ayudándote pero nunca he hecho nada grande y no valgo nada comparado con lo que tu vales Hermione...lo que sientes por mí es cariño por haberte ayudado.-  
  
-Ron, yo ya te amaba antes de que todo esto ocurriese, mucho antes, antes de que yo me diese cuenta incluso. Y por mí has hecho muchas cosas grandes, primero haberme considerado tu amiga y haberme apoyado en todo y segundo tener ese corazón que si lo pudieses vender serías millonario. Eres especial, Ron, muy especial y te quiero con toda mi alma.- Hermione se acercó a Ron y se dieron y tierno beso. Mientras n la puerta cotilleaban una Ginny y un Harry felices y emocionados por ambos.  
  
-Hacen buena pareja-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si, muy buena. Al fin decidieron confesarse todo lo que sentían desde hace tantos años-dijo Harry (Harry y Ginny no se lían ¿eh? no m gusta esa pareja sorry) 


	6. 6 La decisión

Capítulo 6: la decisión  
  
Pasados unos meses (en el curso de 7°):  
  
-¿Ron, dónde me llevas?-  
  
-Es una sorpresa.-  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y vio una enorme mesa con velas y rica comida. Hermione le miró acusadoramente y Ron comenzó a reír.  
  
-No, Hermione no hice trabajar a los elfos. La preparé yo y sin magia. Harry me enseño a cocinar.-  
  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Ambos se besaron y disfrutaron d la cena.  
  
-Ron...debo decirte algo.-  
  
-Dime Hermione.-  
  
-Deseo...hacer el amor contigo...llevamos ya casi un año juntos y creo que estoy preparada.-  
  
-Pero Hermione, después de lo que ocurrió...-  
  
-Ron....creo que esta es la forma de olvidarlo; el hacerlo sintiéndome querida y sólo deseo hacerlo contigo aún me siento sucia...-  
  
-No eres sucia....si no preciosa.- Ron la besó apasionadamente. Después de esto Hermione nunca más se sintió mal, si no muy querida y deseada por Ron. Ron le hizo sentirse la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sintió todo lo que siempre soñó que sentiría cuando lo hiciese por primera vez con quien amaba. Pero este sueño se destrozó cuando lo hizo con Dean. Pero Ron le había hecho olvidar que alguna vez Dean había abusado de ella, sintiéndose virgen, como si lo hiciese por primera vez. Estaba atemorizaba y Ron también, temía hacerle daño. Ron la acariciaba y la besaba con tal dulzura que Hermione se derretía en sus brazos. En el momento en el que ambos iban a ser uno Hermione no sintió ningún dolor, si no un enorme placer que sólo se ahogo por un beso que le dio su ahora amante. Aún así Ron le preguntó si deseaba que continuase, pero no necesito respuesta ya que a Hermione se le veía cada vez más excitada (habían tomado precauciones ¿eh?) Tenían mucho calor, tanto por el amor que sentían como por lo que hacían. Cuando no podían más, Hermione se recostó sobre ron y el cuidadosamente salio de ella.  
  
-Te amo mi pequeña Arwencilla (termino cariñoso que le decía Ron a Hermione como llamándole elfa pero tipo como Arwen ¿eh? Nada de tipo Winky :p)  
  
-Yo también Aragorn.- (jejejeje es que me hizo tanta ilusión convertirlos en vez de en competencia, en chicos que habían visto y leídos sus libros y películas ^^)  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron se graduaron. Fueron unos grandes magos: Hermione fue profesora de Transfiguraciones en Hogwarts (Macgonagall se convirtió en directora), se convertía en una bella lechuza. Ron fue un puesto muy importante en el Ministerio, trabajando en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos. Harry se convirtió en jugador de Quidditch y Ginny en una excelente enfermera del Hospital San Mungo. Draco dejó de ser malvado cuando u padre murió: él era así por su padre. Snape se casó con su madre y él se convirtió en profesor de pociones de Hogwarts (Snape al fin alcanzó a ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras). Ginny y Draco se hicieron novios y Luna y Harry también. Luna era la manager de Harry. Ron y Hermione después de muchos años de novios contrajeron matrimonio y tuvieron dos preciosos niños: Sylvia Weasley de enormes y preciosos ojos azules y pelo castaño y alborotado, y Miguel Ángel Weasley alto y con pecas, castaño y con unos preciosos ojos marrones. Voldemort fue derrotado y con que Dumbledore murió, todos le recordaban.  
  
FIN 


End file.
